djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress was a part-Rattataki part-Dathomirian female Force-sensitive who trained under the Jedi Master Ky Narec until she became a gladiator combatant and later a Dark Acolyte and commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She was the apprentice to Count Dooku until he betrayed her and she later became a bounty hunter. History Origins Asajj Ventress was born to a part-Rattataki part-Dathomirian family, with a genetic abnormality that allowed her to grow hair. Her mother was forced to give her up to a Siniteen criminal named Hal'Sted to protect the clan. She was simultaneously raised by a powerful warlord family, the Ventresses. Hal'Sted was killed from an assault by Weequay raiders, who sold her to an unidentified slaver, who was also killed by Weequay raiders. She was saved by a Jedi Master named Ky Narec. Seeing that she was Force sensitive, Narec took Asajj under his wing as his apprentice. He was later killed while fighting alongside her, and his death drove her towards the Dark Side of the Force. The pair became inseparable heroes of the people, ending wars and uniting rival armies under one banner. Tales and rumours of her new powers spread and concerned the other warlords, who banded together under Osika Kirske's leadership and killed Narec with assistance from yet another band of Weequay raiders. Narec's death sent Asajj spiralling down the path towards the Dark Side of the Force, and she tattooed her head with twelve marks, one for each of the twelve warlords who had conspired to kill her Jedi master. She hunted them down using a blood trail technique, and eliminated them. Her opinion of the Jedi veered towards utter hatred, as she believed that they had abandoned Narec. Sith Vow Ventress became a bounty hunter shortly afterwards in the hopes of testing her prowess against a Jedi, but she never had the opportunity. Instead, she learned about the Sith and how they were the Jedi's ancient enemy. Learning this, she vowed to become a Sith and make the Jedi pay for abandoning Ky Narec. Though she originally fought with a single blue-bladed lightsaber that she had constructed while under Narec's tutelage, she had acquired his lightsaber and solidified her preference as a duellist. Count Dooku Ventress went on to establish her personal kingdom on Rattatak, which included her personal stronghold. When the Clone Wars broke out, Count Dooku went in search of a new acolyte to serve as a Force sensitive commander over the Confedreracy's droid armies. He travelled to Rattatak, where he met with a humanoid co-conspirator who Ventress quietly assassinated. Dooku initially doubted her combat abilities until Ventress threw herself into the arena and slew all of the other contestants. A short while later she became his apprentice. Despite Count Dooku's humaneocentrist beliefs, he was willing to teach her the ways of the Dark Side. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Ventress was responsible for sabotaging multiple Grand Army ships and military outposts, killing hundreds of personnel in the process. "I survived the fall on Yavin, Skywalker. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" Mission on Unidentified Planet During the later half of the year 21 BBY, Ventress went up against a Republic Commando squad led by RC-4325-34. She slaughtered the entire squad, sans him, and he had to escape. Gallery Art piece by Lukas Jaskolski Category:Character Category:Asajj Ventress Category:Dark Acolyte Category:Force Sensitive Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Commander Category:Dark Side Category:Rattataki Category:Dathomirian Category:Rattataki-Dathomirian